


Note In My Pocket

by biasedwriting



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Wonshik has a crush on his dad's friend's son.





	Note In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts).



> Written for Milky Writes Secret Santa

Wonshik likes his holidays. It’s the one time he gets to go home and spend time with his parents. He likes the drive across the country to reach Seoul to his peaceful home and warm greeting from his family. He loves the hot cocoa nights with his sister and the Christmas dinners where his mother outdoes herself almost every year.

 

Mostly he loves how intimate the holidays are. Just him, his family, and his two dogs - Butt and Dick (real name Richard, but he knew exactly what he was doing naming his Jindo). That was exactly what he had in mind when he drove down this year, half expecting the fire ablaze and cuddly warm sweaters ready. What he wasn’t expecting was his mother shoving him into a new coat and dragging him out to dinner to meet Lee Kukhui,  his “father’s best friend”.

 

“They used to play soccer together as children,” she chuckled, pulling her coat closer to herself.

 

“I’ve never heard of this person to be honest,” Wonshik mumbled to, Jiwon,  his sister who shrugged.

 

“You know how dad gets about his childhood friends, they’re all his best friends that we’ve never heard of…” she whispered making him bite back his laughter as he clambered into the car behind her.

 

“They’re joining us for dinner tomorrow! He has three wonderful sons! But I think two of the youngest will be joining us.” 

 

“Oh, have you met his family?” Wonshik’s mother chimed in, tugging her seatbelt in place. His father turned the heater up and they sat there fore a few moments, waiting for the car to warm up.

 

“Nope!” he replied brightly.

 

“So how do you know they’re wonderful?”  Jiwon asked smugly.

 

“Cause they’re his children.”

 

“Odd logic, but alright,” Wonshik sighed. He was too exhausted for social interaction. It just wasn’t his cup of tea. He was intended on spending the evening in his sweats, curled between his two dogs binge eating whatever had been made for dinner. Not meeting his father’s beloved childhood friend who had come in from some odd place abroad (he wasn’t really paying attention as to where). But as the car lurched forwards in the cold, he realized there really wasn’t much he could do about it.

 

Except remain stoically silent while he was introduced to a family of men with alarmingly large noses and a sweet charming woman who began conversing with his mother and sister nearly instantly. He looked up at the siblings; the elder partaking in whispered conversations with the two fathers. Wonshik found himself face to face with Jaehwan, the youngest sibling who looked shiftily at all the conversations taking place. 

 

Wonshik looked around. It was one of those cosy traditional Korean restaurants with warm brown cushioned seats and yellow glowing lights and the eight of the crammed together at a table, which was fantastic in this weather. Wonshik found himself humming in exhaustion, he felt terribly sleepy as he slumped closer to Jiwon who nudged him off. 

 

“It’s been ages since I’ve eaten good old traditional stuff,” he grunted, going through the menu as Jaehwan flashed Wonshik a smile. Wonshik tried to respond to it with one of his own but it was interrupted by a yawn that fought its way up his throat and Jaehwan’s smile dropped before his eyes shifted around to everyone else at the table, accepting a menu from Wonshik’s mother with a smile. 

 

Wonshik was oddly taken by the smile.

 

“So…” Jaehwan turned back to Wonshik “what do you do for work?”

 

Wonshik’s work was...complicated to say the least. He spent a lot of times working as a music producer for large groups under a pseudonym. Most of the time, he was required to not tell anyone about the kind of projects he was working on, non-disclosures and such. 

 

“Uh, I’m in the music industry…” he replied vaguely, and Jaehwan’s eyes lit up. Wonshik found the way his eyes shone were very attractive.

 

“I love music, but I don’t know very much about it, do tell me more about it! What projects are you working on?” Jaehwan chirped as Wonshik tried to pull his thoughts together. 

 

“Oh, uh, just some...recording work and such?” Wonshik replied, trying to shut down all questions about his workplace. He had a project going on and currently nothing could be said. Jaehwan’s pursed his lips. 

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Jaehwan stopped all attempts to converse with Wonshik. Wonshik on the other hand just kept getting increasingly sleepy and grumpy as the night went on. Conversation around him were a buzz as the alcohol levels in the group slowly increased. 

 

He snoozed through most of it, eyes blurrily focusing on the man in front of him. His skin was glowing and his pink lips pulled up in a crooked smile. It was cute.

  
  


****

Wonshik watched his mother and sister whip up a whole storm for the arrival of the Lees. Wonshik had promptly been thrown out of the kitchen as all his previous attempts to help in there had resulted in a disaster.

 

“Maybe this time you could actually speak to their sons? You were really rude the last time.” his mother frowned as Wonshik shook his head.

 

“I had driven across the country, what I was, was sleepy.”

 

“And drunk.” Jiwon added.

 

“I’ll try and do better tonight.” he mumbled, rummaging around the refrigerator before being thrown out of the kitchen for being noisy and distracting. Wonshik retreated into his room to get some work done before the guests arrived. Butt and Dick were curled up by his desk. Popping his headphones on, he violently shook the desktop mouse to get the system awake. Soon he was immersed in the beats missing out the loud entry of the Lees. 

 

The door creaked open and the crack of light on the wall made Wonshik turn around and gape at Jaehwan who shot him an awkward smile.

 

“Uh, this is not the bathroom.”

 

Except all Wonshik could see was the way his mouth was moving. He blinked as Jaehwan tilted his head, face morphing into shock as the two dogs tackled him to the ground. Wonshik gaped, taking his headphones off watching Jaehwan giggle as the two dogs lavished him with affection. 

 

“Uh...that’s Butt, and Dick…”

 

“What?” Jaehwan blinked, feeling terribly awkward sitting there. While he had initially ventured down the corridor to find the toilet, he found great entertainment in the dogs “Butt”’ and “Dick”. Wonshik, flicked his hair back and glanced at Jaehwan playing with Dick, who seemed to quite like Jaehwan. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Butt, cause he’s cute. And Dick is short for Richard.”

“I’m sure,” Jaehwan snorted as Wonshik bit his lip. Jaehwan was supremely cute and it was making Wonshik feel...things “actually, I was searching for the bathroom...and I turned up here instead.” he giggled when Butt licked his face.

 

“It’s across the hallway…”

 

“Ah, thanks!” Jaehwan grinned “your mum was yelling for you though, you should probably head down. You know how mums get during meals.” he winked, before exiting the room. Wonshik gaped, watching his two dogs follow the man out. He sighed, this dinner was going to be troublesome.

 

And it was, Jaehwan proved to be not just cute but incredibly charming, winning the hearts of everyone at home. Wonshik couldn’t stop staring, Jaehwan was witty, adorable, talented and never ran out of ways to entertain the tipsy group. Wonshik was beyond intrigued as he tried to ignore the knowing looks being shot at him by his sister. 

 

“Pass the soju and stop planning your future married life with Jaehwan.” she whispered, as he nudged her before passing the soju over. 

 

It was worse when they all sat down for hot cocoa, rather tipsy. Butt and Dick kept running around Jaehwan (who was surprisingly most sober) kept up with their energy, baby talking with them and rubbing their bellies before throwing a stray tennis ball for them. Wonshik gazed at Jaehwan, he looked terribly cute with his dogs.

 

What if Jaehwan and he adopted dogs together?

 

Wonshik frowned, his thoughts were wandering too far too quickly.  He cleared his throat and shook his head. Jaehwan turned around and looked at Wonshik who gazed back amused. 

 

“What?! You have cute dogs alright?!” Jaehwan squealed 

 

“I know,”Wonshik replied with a giant grin as he lazily picked up the ball and tossed it at Jaehwan who was immediately tackled by the two dogs.

 

Maybe Wonshik had a small crush.

 

Jaehwan looked up at him and smiled.

 

Okay, maybe a big crush.

Jaehwan gave him a giant hug as they left, hands rubbing up and down his back and if Wonshik was right (he could be wrong because he was so terribly drunk), he felt Jaehwan’s lips brush against his cheek. And when he stumbled back into his room later that night after the Lees had left, he mourned the possibility of not seeing Jaehwan again. More so for not taking his number in his drunken stupor. As he fell forward into his bed the alcohol buzzing and the warmth knocking him out almost instantly, completely missing the cute little note sticking out of his pocket with Jaehwan’s number and a  _ “you’re cute! Text me soon!” _

 

That gift could wait till Christmas morning.


End file.
